Green Leaf
by Alsheon
Summary: Summary: At that day, Su Muqiu couldn't help but feel drawn to a young boy sitting in the corner of Excellent Era Internet Cafe. He's too young to be outside without a parent watching over. "Boy, How old are you?" Su Muqiu asked. "I'm six," Ye Xiu replied. 10yearsYounger!YX, delayed meeting


**My Mom got me a laptop! It's a pleasant surprise that I never asked for (I'm concerned for our financial mattters). But because I already got the laptop, I'll upload my trial fic and Name Your Price! P:**

 **Trial! Ye Xiu is ten years younger than he supposedly is.**

 **Summary: At that day, Su Muqiu couldn't help but feel drawn to a young boy sitting in the corner of Excellent Era Internet Cafe. He's too young to be outside without a parent watching over. "Boy, How old are you?" Su Muqiu asked. "I'm six," Ye Xiu replied. 10yearsYounger!YX, delayed meeting!**

* * *

1) Meeting.

Su Muqiu looked in concern to the small kid in the corner, hunched into a ball, shivering, and _lonely._ Su Muqiu's heart couldn't take it, he putted down his headphone and stood up, walking towards the boy in the corner, making sure his step is as light as a feather as to not startled the kid.

Su Muqiu looked down and inhaled, "Little brother, who are you waiting for?" –wait, that's not right. "Why are you here alone?" Su Muqiu asked softly as he kneeled to the boy's eye level.

The young boy perked up, slowly uncurling himself, he looked up to see Su Muqiu.

 _*Ba-thump*_

Su Muqiu's heart almost skipped a beat, he also almost blushed like a middle school girl. What a cute little boy! So cute~ he's as cute as Su Mucheng when she was younger- actually, even cuter! Su Muqiu admitting other family's child as cuter than Su Mucheng, this is saying something!

The boy slowly shook his head, "No, I'm just waiting for the rain to stop," he slowly replied with a soft voice but confident tone. Aah! Even his voice is so cute!

"Where's your mommy?" Su Muqiu asked again, smiling indulgently. Who would have the heart to leave such a cute angel here? Su Muqiu needs to talk to this kid's parent. Such a cute boy would be kidnapped if he's left alone.

"Probably in S City," The boy shrugged uncaringly.

What?

Su Muqiu stared, "Your Father?" right, perhaps he's with his father.

"In B City, perhaps," The boy replied again, undisturbed.

"... Who are you here with? In _H City?_ " Su Muqiu emphasized.

"I got into the wrong plane," The boy said lightly, as if he's talking about the weather. This is not a light problem!

Su Muqiu inhaled then exhaled, "You're here alone. Whilst your parents are in different cities?! Oh dear, oh my God!" Su Muqiu mumbled panickly but quickly supressed himself, "What's your name, boy?"

"Ye Xiu," Ye Xiu answered.

"How old are you?"

"Six,"

"..."

'..."

He barely out of toddler stage! Su Muqiu cursed inwardly, Parents! Watch over your young children closely, dammit! It would be too late to cry when you lost them! "Come on, Big brother will get you to the nearby police office. Don't worry, we'll get you back!" Su Muqiu assured. He's determined to get this cute little one home. That kind of cute faceis not something to be lightly flaunted about without extra protection!

Ye Xiu scowled, "No need to, I was intending to run away, anyways."

"What? Run away? You? Excuse me, you're six right?" Su Muqiu gawked. A six years old shouldn't run away to another city! Heck, a six years old shouldn't be thinking of running away at all!

"I am," Ye Xiu nodded. "In fact, my twin also shared the same idea," Ye Xiu gestured.

 _What?! There's another one with such a cute af face?!_ Su Muqiu struggled to push that thought to the back of his mind for the time being. "Why did you two want to run away?" Su Muqiu asked in concern.

Ye Xiu looked down sulkily-

AAH! So Meng!

"Too much pressure. I'm tired of so many subjects slammed onto me and my twin. I know it's a given I'm the heir and all... But I want a choice. I want to _choose._ " Ye Xiu murmured and sighed.

Su Muqiu blinked and felt astonished, how could a kid this young knows about _choices_? How much he's forced to mature? Su Muqiu is but a poor boy, he never knew about the kids from upper classes and even envied them daily. But if those upper class kids are the same as this boy, Su Muqiu felt happy of what he has now.

"But... You have nowhere to go, right?" Su Muqiu tilted his head to look at the boy more clearly. Ye Xiu looked at him and nodded sullenly.

Su Muqiu smiled brightly, "How about, you follow big brother, mm?" Wait- this sounded wrong. Why does Su Muqiu felt like a dangerous uncle offering a lollipop to little kids by the side of the street?

Ye Xiu's innocent and trusting look turned suspicious and vigilant- yup, that sounded wrong.

"You're not going to offer me a candy now, would you?" Ye Xiu asked. His tone is... full of flaming snarks that _burns._

 _NOO!_ Su Muqiu almost coughed out blood. Blushing, Su Muqiu said, "I'm not some suspicious person," Great, now you looked more suspicious.

See? Ye Xiu started shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Su Muqiu is ready to cry. "I see that you're still young and want to help, you don't want to go home, right? Believe me, I'm Su Muqiu, everyone around here knows my name. Out there, there will be certainly suspicous people, but I'm not one of them." Su Muqiu coaxed.

"Mother said, things that earned easily are not good things," Ye Xiu said.

At the very least, the parent taught him useful point of life, Su Muqiu smiled ruefully, "Alright, do you want to see big bro play a game? This game is sooo cool and fun," Su Muqiu changed his approach.

It succeed as Ye Xiu perked up. Truth be told, his innocent child's heart really was piqued. So many people in this Internet Cafe played an online game but he could only briefly peeked to theis screen. It seems like they all playing the same game, and Ye Xiu is truly curious. "I want..." Ye Xiu agreed.

' _How easy!'_ Su Muqiu smiled and offered his hand to the boy, "Let's go!"

The two the strode towards Su Muqiu's computer hand-in-hand. Upon arriving there, Su Muqiu picked Ye Xiu up despite his protests and settle the boy down on his lap.

"You're not a pervert, right?" Ye Xiu looked up and demanded.

"Of course not," Su Muqiu easily denied.

Ye Xiu was about to probe further but soon got distracted at the moving colourful scenery on the screen. A kid is still a kid after all. Su Muqiu filled with horror at the fact how easily the boy settled in his lap. What if someone less than a good man did it instead? NO!

"What does this button do?" Ye Xiu pointed to one certain button and Su Muqiu is quickly distracted.

* * *

2) Bet

"You did great- yup! That's how you did it, you learn fast, Ah Xiu," Su Muqiu generously praised. And Su Muqiu is also fast to give a nickname...

Ye Xiu smiled but quickly regain back his demanor as a young master, "That's okay," he said calmly.

Su Muqiu grinned and ruffled Ye Xiu's fluffy black hair, "You're great, how about a duel with me? If you won..." Su Muqiu struggled to continue, as expected, it still feels wrong to offer a bet toward children.

"What if I won?" Ye Xiu asked.

"... How about, if you won, I'll let you live in my place?" Su Muqiu almost spit out, what kind of bet is this?! This is so stupid, kinda perverted and there's no way Ye Xiu would-

"Okay!" Ye Xiu happily agreed.

"That's what I thought, how about- eh?" Su Muqiu blinked down at the boy. "Wait, what? You agreed?" Su Muqiu's face twitched.

"Yup!"

"Why...?"

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes, "Because I'm not stupid, I really need a place to stay."

"But didn't you refuse to stay at my place not too long ago?" Su Muqiu asked.

Ye Xiu blinked, "That's different," He huffed.

"How is that different?"

"Because that was gained for free. As for this one, it will be through my own hard work!"

"..." Hold yourself Su Muqiu! Restrain yourself! You absolutely can't creep this boy out by squealing girlishly and hugging him tightly! No! Don't squeals nor coos! Su Muqiu took a deep breath to restrain himself.

' _As expected, pure and innocent children are the best!'_ Su Muqiu inwardly screaming.

(Su Muqiu, do you know your inner monologue could get you arrested?)

"Alright, I'll get you an avatar. You only have ever playe Sharpshooter, let me find one for you," Su Muqiu looked around and called one of his friends over. "Hey! Lend me your account card?" Su Muqiu requested.

"Duel or Deceiving?" The guy came over and solemnly asked.

"Duel."

"Increase my winning rate!" The guy happily gave Su Muqiu his account card.

"Yeah, yeah," Su Muqiu took it and gave the card to Ye Xiu before turning to the dude beside him. "Dude, lend me your computer for five minutes? I'll owe you a favor."

"You already owe me three favors, Su Muqiu," The dude sighed but logged out of his account nonetheless. He stood up and walked off to sit on the waiting seats, boredly. No more words were said.

Ye Xiu got off from Su Muqiu's lap and sat before the computer and Su Muqiu inserted the card for him.

"Hold on, the kid will play my avatar?" The card owner demanded indignantly.

"It's fine, your winning rate won't decrease," Su Muqiu winked secretely. The guy get the gist and let them be, he instead walked off to sit beside the computer dude and starts bothering him instead.

"Let's go to the Arena, Ah Xiu!" Su Muqiu playfully commanded. "The room's number is 1111, the password is the same!" In that arena room, a legend is born.

* * *

3) Su Mucheng

"Gege, who is... this little brother?" Su Mucheng gestured with bewilderment and her brother got the nerve to grin at her.

"This is Ah Xiu. Ah Xiu, this is my little sister, Su Mucheng, you can call her whatever you want," Su Muqiu introduced.

"Lady Su," Ye Xiu made a perfect gentleman bow towards Su Mucheng, "I'm Ye Xiu, pleased to meet you and please take care of me from here on."

Su Mucheng covered her mouth and nodded gracefully in return, "Nice to meet you too, Ah Xiu." She smiled amicably towards the adorable little boy.

"Mucheng, from now on, Ah Xiu will live with us. He's our new little brother!" Su Muqiu grinned and patted Ye Xiu's head.

"... Brother..." Su Mucheng furrowed her brows. She doesn't mind any friends staying over for months or even years... But this is a young kid! "Where did you met him?"

"In Excellent Era!"

"Where are his parents?"

"His mom and dad are in S City and B City respectively!"

"... How could he be here?"

"He ran away," Su Muqiu nodded. "He needs a place to stay, so I got him over, that's okay right?"

No! It's not! This kid is not even half of the legal age! "Brother..."

Su Muqiu's face turned sad, "But Mucheng... He's so cute, we can't just left him on the street. See him? With this kind of face, he'll get in alot of troubles. See? Very cute and adorable."

Su Mucheng's sweat dropped, what's with that reason? Su Mucheng truly doesn't want to call police on her brother, but he's truly asking for it...

"Lady Su, worry not. I won't be an inconvenience, I can fend for myself," Ye Xiu looked up at the older girl and... smiled. A very cute, deadly adorable, smile. The kind that somehow makes the surrounding to be surrounded by the warm sunlight despite it's drizzling outside, Su Muqiu has this kind of smile, only this boy's is thousand times warmer, brighter, and cuter.

Su Muqiu is right, this boy needs some protection- no, a _lot_ of protection! "Don't worry, Ah Xiu. Big sister accept you! How could I would ever think of you as an inconvenence? Just call me MuMu okay?"

"Okay, MuMu."

"Mumu has something to say to you," Su Mucheng smiled sweetly. "First thing first, don't smile to strangers," being unreasonable is fine, as long as you got your way.

* * *

4) Desert Dust

"One Autumn Leaf," Someone called out and Ye Xiu automatically moved the camera around to look for the caller. It took a lot of consideration, but Ye Xiu decided to go for a Battlemage instead of Sharpshooter. It also took a lot of time and sacrifice in Su Muqiu's part to carry One Autumn Leaf to his current max level.

One Autumn Leaf itself, is a name that Su Mucheng had chosen for Ye Xiu. She originally wanted to name it "One Meng Leaf" "Cutie Pie" "Number One Meng" or something along those lines, but Ye Xiu firmly refused, hence One Autumn Leaf is born.

"Desert Dust..." Su Muqiu inhaled deeply. Desert Dust and One Autumn Leaf are the only two who are unbeatable in the arena board. Why is he here? To settle which one is the best?

Ye Xiu had spent alot of times challenging other players and beat them with overwhelming APM, just because the young pianist apprentice can. Although late by a year, he still gained many attention for it. His winning history is not as much as Desert Dust, but what's more interesting is his clean record with no loss.

Han Wenqing never saw One Autumn Leaf's name before and his sudden rapid rise piqued Han Wenqing greatly. Now he had a chance to meet with him of course Han Wenqing won't waste the chance to challenge him.

The two sensational avatars stood there, facing each other, as like they're in a stare down. Everyone practically held in their breath, wanting to seem like the background and hoping the two legends won't go off to settle it and let them miss the chance to watch.

"Okay!" Ye Xiu answered delightfully.

"..."

"Where? Are we going to arena or...?" Ye Xiu asked again but it flew past Han Wenqing's head as he's still dumbfounded.

That high-pitched voice...

A girl?

But the avatar is a man...?

Han Wenqing suddenly felt confused.

* * *

5) Leave it to me

Su Mucheng is a beautiful girl, full of life, love and excitement. She's also a very strong and independent lady and Ye Xiu greatly respected that. She does everything by herself and rarely asked Su Muqiu for helps.

If Su Muqiu is the one that taught Ye Xiu the life teaching to protect himself and take advantage of others before they take advantage of you (Don't trust anyone aside for your family, be shameless, be despicable). Su Mucheng is the who cared for Ye Xiu and taught him the better teachings.

She fed him (She insisted), She helped him take a bath (She insisted), She dressed him (She insisted on it too) and she's the one who tucked him to bed and tell bedtime stories sometime. She's very much like a replacement to Mother's position in Ye Xiu's heart despite only being seven years older.

Sometimes, Ye Xiu's "Mumu" have a whole different meaning.

Su Mucheng is a strong girl, Ye Xiu knew this fact and acknowledge it from the bottom of his heart. Everyday, she always come and go from their house to Internet Cafe just to make sure her brother (brothers) eat their fill and did not skip with a "I'm not hungry, you eat it." She's very caring, gentle and fierce at the same time. She fend off perverts on the side of the street finely on her own.

She never complained, even if she have any complains, she kept it to herself, very much like the boys do. She's strong, Ye Xiu doesn't need to be reminded of that.

Ye Xiu still remembered that fact, even when he's crying, sobbing grossly, burried in her chest. She's also crying... Broken. Heart-breaking. She's pieces all over the floor. _Lost._

She sobbed. She cried. She wailed. She _mourned._ Fragile like a glass. Yet still, she held Ye Xiu in her arms, stroking his hair gently, hugging him desperately as if she's afraid he'd also be gone, vanishing to the air, leaving her with nothing to carry on.

"Ye Xiu..." She whispered his name, not 'Ah Xiu'. "Ye Xiu... Ye Xiu, stop crying... It's okay... It's o-okay..." She still tried to soothe him off, even when herself is still struggling to breath in between her choking sobs. She's still being so _strong_. She still tried to be so _strong_.

No...

She doesn't need to do this.

She had been too strong for too long...

"Mumu..." Ye Xiu gripped her arms tight and looked up, she's not as beautiful when she cried, she have to smile... Ye Xiu needs her to smile, "Mumu..." he sobbed and gently wiped off her seemingly never ending tears.

She's not as strong as Ye Xiu thought before.

She's still a _girl._ Only a girl. A young girl.

She needs a man to support her. But now, Su Muqiu is _gone._

What should she do? She only have herself _and_ a young boy.

Ye Xiu sniffed and looked into her eyes, his eyes are red, puffy and unsightly, but his gaze is clear, determination shone brightly in that gaze.

"I'll protect Mumu, from now on, leave it to me." Ye Xiu declared, his young voice is rather weak and hoarse but it didn't lessen any impact in his declaration.

Su Mucheng stared at him, her breath hitched before her eyes tearing up some more.

Her cute didi is growing up...

Su Mucheng sobbed out, touched and desperate. And this time, it's her turn to bury her head on Ye Xiu's shoulder. _'I'll leave it to you'_

* * *

 **Started with Fluff, ended with Angst. It's very beautiful. Good job me.**

 **Lmao, seriously, I couldn't stop thinking of calling the cops on Su Muqiu when I was typing part 1. The atmosphere is sooo creepy and I seriously tempted to call cops on him. Su Muqiu! Stop being creepy!**

 **And my favourite guest stars from part 1. The Account Card Guy and Computer Dude!**

 **Card Guy: Author, you're being too generous on us, disposable characters.**

 **Computer Dude: I have a bad feeling about this.**

 **Well, congratulation for being here then! Guys, meet the cheery and happy go lucky Card Guy and the gloomy Computer Guy! By the way, they're childhood friends and I shipped them XD (It just suddenly came to me when I was typing the part 1)**

 **Card Guy: ... Author, you're asking for a beating. Let's PK!**

 **Computer Guy;: sigh... I knew it.**


End file.
